


Heart

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, also music, and ghosts, and spanish, just a bit, like....lost of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: Tithi isn't sure of what to give to his friend Yuki for the Christmas exchange. He wants his gift to be special, but what makes a gift come from the heart?
Kudos: 3





	Heart

It had started over two months ago.

Tithi isn't still sure why it happens, and Dynamis doesn't have an exact idea of what to tell him.

Guess it kinda makes sense that Tithi has this new...ability, or at least it should make sense if you take in consideration everything that Dynamis can do just because he is a legendary blader. But as far as they were concerned, nothing of the sort had happened to the other legendary bladers.

And not even Dynamis could have ever imagined something like this would happen.

But yeah...Tithi can see ghosts.

Why? He is not entirely sure.

Since when? Well, it all started ever since a day that was named Halloween, but he didn't knew back then because everyone was supposed to make fake things to scare each other. He thought it was all fake!

During Dia de los Muertos however...

The little boy really loved that celebration, he has never celebrated it as far as he can remember, but he could remember seeing people at the cemetery back at his village making altars and remembering those they loved so much in life. Tithi explained the celebration to Dynamis and he had come with the idea of explain it to their friends and celebrate it too. And it was amazing.

But at one point, Tithi realized that the people from the portraits their friends put in the altar he made were there too and...Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

He thought Dynamis would know what to do, he always knows. Whenever he gets hurt, gets in trouble or has questions about anything; Dynamis it's always there with an answer or a solution.

But Dynamis was just as lost as Tithi.

The legendary blader of Jupiter wasn't sure of what could have trigger this, maybe it has something to do with the legends about the barrier of this world and the spiritual one being and its weakest point during those days but...Then what? Tithi hadn't stopped seeing ghosts ever since then, and there was nothing that could tell them why he can he do this or how he can stop.

So, there was no other choice than to live with it.

And Dynamis, being out of any suggestion that could be helpful, had put some rules regarding this situation.

One was to not tell anyone. Because even if their friends can be trusted with anything, this is something nobody should mess with. The other rule was to not interact to these spirits. Dynamis had said that if he tried to talk to these ghosts, they could either try to use him for something, or become hostile towards him just because he was a living boy. The guardian of the temple said that there has to be balance between the death and the living, and that balance must be respected.

Even if it was hard at times.

There were times where he saw many ghosts who looked just so sad and lonely, it was hard not to talk to them, so...He kinda broke those rules from time to time. Usually with those spirits that looked like they could really use someone to talk to. Dynamis would surely be upset by this, but there is no way for him to find out.

And yeah...He had sort of learned to live with it.

He hadn't told any of this to the rests of his friends though, and he didn't planned to do so. Oddly enough, his friends were completely unaware that Tithi had learned a lot about them just by hearing the things their deceased loved ones talk about most of the times.

Even if Dynamis didn't wanted to hear anything about this situation because of the sake of the balance between the living and the spirit world, Tithi had learned that Dynamis' parents love him very much and that they are so proud of the person he has become. They don't care if he doesn't battle as much as he used to, they will always support whatever he decides to do.

Gingka's mom was so cheerful, and very excitable when it came to see her son bey-battling. It's always a lot of fun to hear her talk, even if sometimes she said words that Dynamis says he should never repeat.

Madoka's parents are very funny too, it's hard not to laugh whenever they argue. Sometimes they fight because of who is the one Madoka takes the most after, there was even a time they started a fight because Madoka's dad approves on Gingka as her best friend/crush and her mom doesn't.

Kyoya's dad is also very nice, he always talks about how both his sons are growing up so fast. And he cries of happiness every time he sees Kyoya battling.

Chris apparently has, or well: _had_ a little sister, she is always happy and always exclaims how wonderful her big brother is.

However, even if he had seen at least one dead relative sharing something about one of his friends, there was a spirit he has never heard talk before, despite being there all the time, and that was Yuki's grandfather.

Tithi probably shouldn't think about it too much, but yeah...It's hard not to think about it when he sticks around all the time.

All the other spirits come by on special occasions, like right now on Christmas eve, but Yuki's grandfather was the one who was always there. Ordinary day or not, he was always there, just looking at his grandson with a faint smile. There was nothing that could make him crack a sound, let alone say anything about Yuki.

Which was unfair, because he could use some information about him right now.

Apparently, Gingka's dad thought it could be a good idea for them to exchange gifts for Christmas and after choosing the pairs, it was revealed that he would give something to Yuki.

What do you give to a friend of yours you know almost nothing about?

* * *

Tithi had planned on asking Yuki what he would like for Christmas, but Kenta warned him that if he asks then the surprise is ruined. And he has just no idea of what to give him! He knows that this is Yuki's first time celebrating Christmas with others because he said it himself. And to tell the truth; that's something he and Tithi have in common.

That's why Tithi really wants this gift to be special.

He wants it to be perfect.

But what could be the perfect gift?

Okay...What does he like?

Tithi took his hand to his chin, he knew Yuki really likes astronomy...That's something that pretty much anyone knows about him, but what can he give him that's related to that? He already has a telescope, and probably has seen all the sky maps Dynamis had at the temple. Okay...What else?...He knows Yuki really likes science...But Tithi knows nothing about science, and King says that stuff it's boring. His gift can't be boring!

There has to be something else...

He knows that Yuki reads a lot...You can find him with a book in his hands all the time...

But since Tithi just barely knows a little bit of reading in English, he has no idea what kind of books he likes.

There has to be something Yuki wants for Christmas...

_Think of something..._

_Just think hard enough..._

_He just can't think of nothing to give to one of his dearests friends!_

_What kind of friend is he?!_

"Tithi, thinking too hard might cause you a headache."-

The little pink-haired boy blinked a couple of times and saw Dynamis standing by the door of their room, they guy with lilac hair smiled softly and approached to his friend's bed.

"Why are you still here?"-Dynamis asked him.-"I thought you wanted to play in the snow all day."-

And he wasn't wrong. A couple of days ago, for the first time in his life, Tithi had experienced a snow day. It was amazing! He had never seen something like that in his life! He wanted to play on it all day and enjoy it all he could before it went away. And Dynamis could testify this was true, since he had difficulties, to say the least, when it came to separating Tithi from the snow when it was already late.

"I'm just thinking. That's all."-Tithi answered in what was more of a sigh.

"Let me guess, are you still troubled on what you can give to Yuki?"-Dynamis asked and Tithi nodded.

Dynamis laughed softly and put a hand on Tithi's head.

"You know you shouldn't make yourself suffer for something like this, don't you?"-The legendary blader of Jupiter asked with a faint smile.

"I guess, but I just want it to be perfect!"-Tithi said with a mix of sadness and determination.-"Yuki never had friends to celebrate Christmas before."-

"Neither did you."-Dynamis reminded him, and Tithi started to think.

Well...Maybe he did...It's hard to explain, but there is a lot that Tithi can't remember about his own past. He doesn't have a family, and doesn't remember where he used to live before staying in the labyrinth.

And...Even if he can see spirits, there has never been a moment that one directed itself to him. Or that looked like him for that matter.

When he told Dynamis about this, he said that it was impossible for him to not have a family at one point in his life. And that maybe one day he will remember his past, but that can only be decided by time.

It looked like the guardian on the temple noticed the state of thought he put his little friend in, and tried to call for his attention.

"What I'm trying to say is, Tithi."-It sounded as if Dynamis was quite nervous even thought he laughed softly.-"That it doesn't matter what you get for Yuki, he is your friend. And he will most definitely love whatever you give to him. And I believe what makes this year so important is us being there for each other, a gift shouldn't matter that much."-

"I...I guess you are right."-Tithi mumbled.

"Well, of course I am."-Dynamis agreed.-"You know, you are a very creative person. Those paintings you did at the temple and that colorful swan you made me for my birthday were astonishing. I believe Yuki would be lucky if you painted something for him."-

"You really think so?"-Tithi looked up with a bit of surprise. He knew Dynamis liked his drawings, but he never imagined that he thought so high of them.

"I know so."-He nodded.-"You are very creative and artistic. Which is a virtue that relates a lot to your beyblade, you know, Quetzalcoatl was considered not only the god of the sun by the Aztecs but also the god of arts and crafts."-

"I know, I know. You already told me a lot a bout the real Quetzalcoatl!"-Tithi laughed.-"I know he represented art, laughter, life, the wind, the sun, and knowledge! All good things!"-

Dynamis smiled and nodded. He loved to share his knowledge with Tithi.

"But did you also knew that Quetzalcoatl helped in the creation of music?"-Dynamis asked with a tentative smile.

Tithi's eyes got wide and he gasped.

If there was something Tithi really loved as much as bey-battling and painting; it was music.

"No way!"-Tithi yelled with excitement.

"You bet he did, maybe that's why you have so much musical talent as well."-Dynamis said with a smile.

A long time ago, while they were both walking by a village near the temple and had spotted a merchant that was selling old instruments. Even if Tithi didn't knew why, he always loved music and was very talented with the lyre that Dynamis had back at the temple. But ever since he purchased an instrument for Tithi from that vendor, Dynamis realized that the string instrument that Tithi was meant to play was the guitar.

It was like he had played it his entire life, he has some vague memories learning how to play it, but is not really sure of who taught him how.

He used to play it once in a while, mostly when he felt sad. It would always cheer him up, it would also cheer Dynamis up whenever he was feeling down, even if he didn't really understood any of the songs Tithi knew. And that's because they were in Tithi's native language, which was Spanish.

"Look, I have to go."-Dynamis told him as he stood up.

"Where?"-Tithi asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going with King to get Kyoya's gift."-He answered.

"You are getting something for Yo-yo?"-Tithi was really curious of what Dynamis could get to someone like Kyoya.

Maybe a book, or something boring like that.

No offense to Dynamis, but he wasn't exactly the most fun person around.

"Yes, but remember that is a secret."-Dynamis put a finger between his lips.-"And also remember, do not beat yourself up regarding the gift. It's not going to be special if you make yourself sad about it. Got it?"-

Tithi nodded and waved his hand as his friend exited the room.

When Dynamis left, Tithi sighed and lied down on his bed once again.

All this thinking about Yuki's gift was going to make him go nuts.

It was making him go...Crazy.

Huh..._Crazy..._

A little bit crazy...

Crazy...like the sky not being blue...

Crazy like the sky being red...

Like having his mind upside down...

And like thinking with his feet!

_Wait a minute!_

Tithi felt a familiar excitement taking over him, it wasn't the first time something like this happened. And like every time it happened, he grabbed his guitar from under his bed and felt his fingers go through the strings.

"Tu me traes un poco loco! Un poquititito loco!"-He began to sing and smiled widely.-"Estoy adivinando! Que quieres y pa cuando! Y asi estoy celebrandooo! Que me he vuelto! Un poco locooo!"-

Sometimes, songs would just come into his mind and make him sing. He could always heard a small voice sing with him but...Despite his best attempts, he just couldn't remember who did that voice belonged to.

Dynamis had said that voice was probably a memory, like those songs he knows how to play.

And music was like the best way of keeping that memory alive...

That's why he liked to sing so much...To keep hearing that voice.

After a few seconds, Tithi decided to put down his guitar and shake his head. He really wasn't in the mood to think about it, he felt stressed enough as it is. And it was supposed to be a time to be happy!

Dynamis was right, he shouldn't try to fry his brain right now.

In fact, maybe instead of just staying there and lamenting himself for not having an idea for the gift exchange, he should try to go outside and get some air.

Gingka told him once that going outside can make you feel better and clear your mind whenever you feel like you hit a dead end.

And he was right!

* * *

Tithi was planning to go to Beypark, he thought his friends would be battling there like always, but on his way there; he actually found them by the river.

The river was completely frozen, the ice was so thick that there were people skating on top of it. Or on Kenta's and Kyoya's case...Trying to move without bumping in something and falling.

"I-I think I got it!"-Kenta smiled as he moved smoothly.

But in less than three seconds, he ended tripping on a piece of the ice.

"Nope! Ah!"-The little green haired boy was fighting in order to keep his balance.-"Help!"-

Before he could fall on his face, Yuki skated his way onto his direction and caught him before he touched the ice.

"Are you okay?"-The boy with glasses asked as he helped him to bet back to his feet.

Kenta just sighed and formed a tired smile.

"How can you do it?"-Kenta asked before trying to move.-"The ice has so many bumps on it!"-He complained.

Even though he had no intention of mocking his friend, the legendary blader of Mercury started to slid so calmly, that he made it look as if he wasn't skating in a river.

"I'm just used to it."-Yuki shrugged and smiled again.-"There was a river near the observatory I grew up in and it used to freeze every winter."-

"I think what hurts the most is that; _you, _my two-left-feet friend who trips over anything at least twice a day, can ice skate like a professional while I keep falling on my face."-Kenta laughed as he tried to move.-"I don't want to offend you by bringing out black magic, but there has to be some kind of conspiracy for this situation."-

"A mystery of science indeed."-Yuki nodded with a small laugh.-"I can only imagine what it feels for Mr. Kyoya. Good thing he is taking out his anger on Mr. Gingka instead of me."-

They both shared a laugh and turned their heads to see the mess that Kyoya trying to keep his balance, while Gingka was gracefully making fun of him as he made some tricks in the ice.

"What?"-Gingka laughed as he jumped and landed on one of his legs. Which didn't stopped him to keep sliding smoothly.-"Can't keep up with us?!"-

Kyoya on the other hand, was already keeping his balance with one knee on the floor while doing his absolute best to step back up.

"Just wait, Hagane!"-The legendary blader of spring yelled.-"I'm going to use your stupid face to polish the ice!"-

"Only if you can catch me first!"-The redhead laughed as he skated away from his friend.

"Take a good look at my fist because it will be the last thing you'll see!"-Kyoya yelled as he finally managed to get back on his feet

Only to slip back and fall on his butt like two seconds later.

"Argh!"-He complained.-"How is this so difficult?!"-

"It's not!"-

"That's _it_, Gingka! You are dead!"-

Tithi just laughed at this whole scene that could be appreciated from his point of view. After blinking for a couple of seconds, he looked down and noticed a pink haired woman sitting on the snow-covered grass and praising her son's talent.

Even if nobody there could hear her.

"_Woo! That's my boy!"-_She laughed_.-"Look at that talent! Did I ever told you that I taught him how to skate?"-_Her gaze turned left and met with someone else who was appreciating the same scene.

Tithi also looked the same way and found Yuki's grandfather, he was standing there and observing the boys while they skated on the river. Completely unaware of the ghosts' presence.

The old spirit looked at the woman who just talked to him and nodded with a small laugh. She ended huffing in return, even if she knew that it wasn't his intention to make it look as if he was uninterested on what she said.

"_Whatever, Tae. Hey, your grandson isn't half bad either!"-_The woman complimented him with a giggle.-"_Not as talented as my baby, but still pretty skilled."-_

Yuki's grandfather just chose to laugh again.

_"Why, thank you, Hana. To be honest, I'm just glad he gets to enjoy something that isn't astronomy or beyblade for a change."-_The man actually answered.

Tithi was completely shocked.

This is the first time he has ever heard the old man talking, he was starting to think he was mute or something.

_"Yeah right! Don't start complaining about the poor kid bey-battling too much!"-_She crossed her arms and used a humorous tone of voice.-"_He is a legendary blader after all. And don't forget he is trying to make you proud with every battle he wins."-_

Yuki's grandfather couldn't help but sigh deeply.

_"I guess you are right."-_He answered in a tone that sounded more of resignation than anything else.-

Tithi couldn't help but wonder why would Yuki's grandfather think like that. But it took a couple of seconds to realize that since his friends were so close, he couldn't ask him the reason to be upset about his grandson being...Well, being himself.

"Hey Tithi!"-

The little boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, his friend; Kenta noticed his presence and approached to him with excitement.

"Hi Kenchi!"-The legendary blader of Venus greeted his friend by calling him by the nickname they both were used to.

"Do you want to skate with us?"-Kenta asked as he tried to swipe the blades on his shoes onto his friend's direction. He was doing fine, but couldn't hide that he was risking himself on falling every time he moved.-"Come on! I'll teach you how!"-

As fun as it sounded to learn ice skating, Tithi shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to...Do stuff."-He tried to come up with a good excuse to not join his friends.

But the little green haired boy could see past his excuse.

"Are you still trying to figure out what to give to..."-Kenta slightly turned his head and tried to see if Yuki was near them.-"You know who?"-

He wasn't, the legendary blader of Mercury deviated all of his attention into helping Kyoya to get back on his feet, while also trying to stop him from beating Gingka up.

"Yeah."-Tithi sighed with defeat, and then formed a tired smile.-"I'm still not sure what to give him, Dynamis tell me to not think about it too much but I just want it to be perfect but...I don't really know Yuki that much."-

Kenta sighed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that...If it makes you feel better; I also had troubles in getting King's gift."-Kenta giggled a little bit.-"But after calling Masamune to ask him about King's favorite things, I got an idea..._Which _I had to ignore and get him something that I could _actually _find. I mean, I don't want to be mean or anything and it makes me sad that King misses his home, but I'm just a kid! Where the heck would I even get Greek sweets?"-

Two seconds later, the legendary blader of Summer realized the obvious solution to this problem.

"Wait! That's it!"-He exclaimed with joy.

"What's it?"-Tithi asked.

"Just ask someone who does know Yuki better than us!"-He yelled/whispered. Kenta didn't wanted Yuki to hear them.

"Like who? Gingkie?"-The boy with the pink hair tilted his head.

"No, that's too risky."-Kenta slightly pointed at their friends. Purposefully ignoring the yelling that went between them.-"But if there's another person Yuki spends time with more than Gingka, it has to be Madoka."-

Tithi gasped and smiled widely.

"You are right!"-He beamed with joy.-"I'll go with her right away! Thanks Kenchi!"-

In les than a second, Tithi had run away from there, leaving Kenta alone and thinking that he should probably interfere with Kyoya's attempt of smacking Gingka's face with the ice.

Then he turned around and noticed that Kyoya had both his friends by the collars of their shirts, and was ready to mess them up.

You know what?...It's better not to get in the way.

* * *

Tithi rushed his way to the B-Pit and entered expecting to find Madoka attending the shop. It got so crazy since a few days ago that she needed her friends to help her keep order inside the store. Apparently many people didn't took a 'no' for an answer whenever she told them what they were looking for was not in stock, and acted all crazy.

"Huh? There is nobody here."-Tithi mumbled after noticing the emptiness of the store.

"Why would you do that?!"-

"Bull! You are basically doing the exact same thing to me!"-

_"_Oh really?! Try spending hours inside a pit surrounded by crabs and_ then _tell me if I'm doing the same thing!"-

After following all the screams, Tithi walked over to the kitchen and found Madoka arguing with Benkei.

"You had no right on inviting _him _to the Christmas party!"-The young mechanic poked her friend's chest, as if it was to give more weight to what she just said.

"Madoka, you think I wanted to?! I just bumped into him by accident and the whole party thing slipped out of my mouth!"-Benkei threw to opposite sides.-"I just-! Look, the guy has no friends to spend Christmas with, and all crabs go to bury themselves all winter. Tetsuya spends all day at the beach, for crying out loud! I couldn't just let him spend Christmas alone!"-

"Okay, Fine! Fair enough! But if that's what you think, then why are you so against me inviting Motti to celebrate with us?! She is my friend!"-Madoka argued with legit confusion on her face.

"Because, unlike Tetsuya, that little cat does have a family to go for Christmas! Why should she be all up in my face is she can go with her brother?!"-He answered with anger.

"What th-? Benkei, her brother is _in prison! _She doesn't have a family to spent Christmas with!"-The girl with blue eyes argued.-"In fact, this is her first Christmas! She's never celebrated it before! And do you seriously think that Johannes would want her around? What did she even do to you to make you so angry towards her?!"-

"You _know _exactly what she did!"-Benkei answered with an offended tone.-"She tricked me, betrayed me, and humiliated me during our battle! I do not take sympathy on those who cheat!"-

"And all the times Tetsuya cheated on bey-battles, deceived us, and betrayed us are forgiven because?"-Madoka asked as she crossed her arms.-"Did you just forgave him despite of the time where one of his traps made Kenta get hurt? Or when he stole Gingka's bey?"-

"I know!"-Benkei smaked his own hand to his face.-"I just tried to be nice and say hi, and before I even knew it I had invited him to the party!"-

"Oh for the love of!"-Madoka was about to yell again, but then she decided to just sigh deeply.-"_Look! _If I keep Motti away from you during the party, will you stop opposing to the idea of she being friends with me?"-

"Only if you don't make a big deal of Tetsuya going to the party too."-Benkei put a condition on her deal.

Madoka thought for a couple of seconds and extended her flour-covered hand to her friend.

"Deal."-She slightly smiled.-"But if I wake up inside of a pit full of crabs, I'm blaming you."-

Benkei laughed softly and decided to shake her hand.

"And if your friend uses her cute 'innocent' little face to steal the last cookie from me, I'm blaming you."-

Madoka laughed softly to that.

"Would that be such a big lost?"-She asked with sarcasm.

"Madoka, I don't think you realize how good your cookies are."-Benkei laughed.

Tithi saw how both of them looked more calmed down, so he decided it was okay for him to make himself notice.

"Oh, hey Tithi!"-Madoka greeted him with a sweet tone as soon as he saw him.-"What brings you here?"-

"Uh...I need help with something but..."-Tithi saw all of the sweets that she and Benkei were making, which were obviously for the Christmas party.-"I think you are busy so-"-

"It's okay!"-She reassured him, and put the bowl of dough she was beating.-"Benkei, think you can keep an eye on the oven for me?"-

"You know it!"-Benkei laughed as he kept putting frosting on the cupcakes he was decorating.

Madoka guided Tithi to the dinner table and sat down with him.

"Want to do a gingerbread house?"-Madoka asked as she took a bag full of frosting and placed some in a cookie.

"A what?"-Tithi asked with confusion, but his eyes nearly beamed as he saw his friend placing the piece of cookie in a little house that was in the table.

"It's a house you make out of cookies, frosting, and basically every piece of candy you want to add."-She answered with a giggle.-"I love making at least one for Christmas, puts me in the mood."-

"I want to try!"-Tithi said with joy.

"Here."-She passed him a bag full of frosting and moved some pieces of cookies and candy to his side.-"If the frosting is not enough to paste the whole thing up, you can always use some peanut butter. But shush, that's an old secret."-She whispered as she signaled the peanut butter that lied at the other side of the table.

Tithi nodded and heard someone else's voice right after she whispered that.

_"Aw, I taught her that!"-_The spirit of a man with brown hair and brown eyes yelled with absolute happiness.-"_Remember when we used to make gingerbread houses together?"-_

_"Yes, dear. I remember."-_A woman with blue eyes and long dark brown hair answered.-_"Remember when she used to play with her toys on the gingerbread houses?"-_

_"Of course! I can't forget the stuffed dolphin she proclaimed king of all sweets."-_He laughed.

_"With its army she made the dolphin conquer the whole kitchen."-_The woman giggled.

_"I remember she threw one of her dolls at my face, and said I was a war prisoner."-_He giggled before sighing.-_"...Our baby has grown so much..."-_

_"Oh Makoto..."-_She mumbled her husband's name with mortification.-_"Are you okay?...Do you need a moment?"-_

_"N-no I just..."-_The man let out a small laugh.-"_I just wish we could be with her but...At least she has people in her life that love her just as much as we did."-_

_"Yeah...You know...Looking back."-_Madoka's mother couldn't help but to sigh deeply before continuing.-"_I think we were the ones that were keeping her away from things like this...Our little girl was quite the loner...And it was our fault."-_

_"Mal...We made a mistake by trying to keep her away from the world but...I think it was the things we taught her what made her so independent..."-_He took his wife's hand and smiled at her.-"_I mean, where would she be without your temper?"-_

_"Or your passion for mechanics?"-_

_"Or all the things that you taught her? Like give trust a chance to be earned? Or choosing to take care of a beyblade that needs it despite what the owner things about it? Or that weird thing with the sock weapon?!"-_Madoka's father exclaimed.

_"The butter sock, honey, It's called the butter sock."-_The woman clarified.

_"And look at where she is right now! Working with the WBBA, running her own workshop, and going on more adventures in three years than what we could go in a lifetime!"-_He noted his point was proven.

_"I...I guess you are right."-_She mumbled.

"_I'm always right."-_He giggled.-"_Besides, with friends like the ones she has, I don't think she could be alone even if she wanted to. And who knows? If Gingka decides to go along with the 'mistletoe plan', I think she will be even less alone. Don't you think?"-_

Tithi couldn't help but trying to contain a laugh.

Oh boy, here it comes...

_"That reckless excuse for a blader better not go through with the mistletoe plan or I swear I'll go poltergeist on his sorry butt!"-_Madoka's mother exploded with anger.

_"I don't get why you hate him so much!"-_Madoka's father laughed.-_"He is a good boy! And you saw how deeply he cares about our girl!"-_

_"I don't care how good you think he is, he is not the right one for my baby!"-_The woman with blue eyes got even more angry.-"_He is too wild, and reckless, and too centered on beyblade! He is just like-"_

_"Like you?"-_The man giggled.

Tithi found that fact very interested, it was interesting to hear that Madoka's mom was just as hot-headed as Gingka.

_"Exactly!"-_Apparently even she couldn't deny that.-"_And since Madoka is too much like as well, they'll be a disaster together! She needs someone like you. Someone smart, gentle, and kind. My baby girl needs a true gentleman, not some crazy blader that lacks common sense."-_

Madoka's father couldn't help but smirk at that.

_"How odd..."-_He said.-"_I remember you saying that despite having your temper, Madoka is more like me. Maybe a little too much."-_

_"Shouldn't you be the one saying that your little princess needs someone like her daddy?"-_She pouted as she looked away.

"_Maybe, but I think her having someone like you could work as well. Worked wonderfully for me."-_He laughed.-"_Besides, Gingka may be as reckless as you were, but you can bet he doesn't have a temper that's anywhere near yours. I think they'll be fine together."-_

_"...Can I still threat him in his sleep through the spiritual dreamscape?"-_

_"I'll go with you!"-_

Even if Tithi did wanted to hear more, he preferred to start ignoring them as soon as he heard kissing going on.

Ew...That's gross.

Can ghosts even really kiss each other?

"So...What is it that you wanted to ask me?"-Madoka asked with a smile.

Tithi was so invested in the ghosts' talking that had forgotten why he was there to begin with.

"Yeah!"-He nodded.-"I need help with Yuki's gift for the exchange."-

"Oh, so you don't know what to give him?"-Madoka slightly tilted her head.-"Well, I have seen the paintings you gave to Dynamis, maybe you could-"-

"No!"-Tithi interrupted her, this time with irritation.-"I want it to be special! You know him better, so what does he like?"-

Madoka blinked a couple of times and then started to think.

"Well...Ever since we work together a lot; sometimes he enjoys to spend his free time reading books, he actually likes music quite a lot and I think he told me he used to play the violin as a kid, but I've never heard him play. Oh! And from time to time he used to carve little animal figures out of wood, he is good at it..."-Madoka laughed before continuing.-"There was also one time we spent all night working at the WBBA, and we were feeling tired and done with life. So, we took a break and spent the night watching movies while he let me paint his nails."-

"You can paint nails?"-Tithi tilted his head with curiosity.

"Yeah!"-The young mechanic laughed.-"He planned on taking it off quickly, but he actually kinda liked it. Apparently he enjoys having something colorful and bright to look at while he works...But...Now that I think about it, we haven't done any of those things in a while...In fact, I don't think I have actually seen him taking a break in weeks."-

"Can you teach me how to paint my nails?"-The little boy asked with joy, he loved color and hearing that he could paint something other than his face made him happy.

"Of course! But going back to Yuki's interests; he also adores astronomy and beyblade, but I think you already knew that."-Madoka said with a small laugh.

"At this point, who doesn't?"-Tithi laughed as well.-"But you said he likes books! What kind of books he likes?"-

"Well, He mostly likes to read old classics, encyclopedias, modern fantasy, and he does like some of the science fiction novels I lend him, to be honest he likes mostly anything. But despite proclaiming fantasy his favorite genre, Yuki definitely has a thing for mystery and horror."-She said with a smile.

Madoka couldn't help but giggle before continuing.

"His liking for mystery it's fine...If you can tolerate it when he talks to himself as he tries to solve the mystery, which I'm not gonna lie, it can get really annoying. But whenever he reads a horror book he will have this...Fascination with the horror elements. Mostly because sometimes he will find the most ridiculous thing funny for absolutely no reason!"-She started to laugh.

Tithi's face changed into confusion, he didn't get why this was so important.

"Tithi, you should have seen him when he was reading Frankenstein! Victor's horrible decisions and the even more horrible consequences that they caused had Yuki laughing like a madman! Oh and don't get me started with Dracula! The name Van Helsing _alone_ will make him laugh until it hurts!"-The sole memory of this made Madoka laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

"So...Should I get him a scary book?"-Tithi asked a bit unsure.-"Where can I get one? And how do I know if he didn't read it before?"-

Madoka stopped her laugh and looked at her friend, she then sighed.

"Tell me, Tithi."-Madoka started to look at him in a more tender way.-"Why do you want Yuki's gift to be special?"-

Tithi looked a little bit surprised by that question. His friend really caught him off guard.

"I...Because it's supposed to be special!"-Tithi answered with determination.-"I don't want him to be sad because my gift sucks!"-

The little boy with pink hair didn't expected Madoka to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?"-The young blader of Venus asked in confusion.

"Tithi, have you ever heard that it's the thought that counts?"-The young mechanic asked with a smile.-"I know, it may sound cheesy and everyone says that during Christmas eve, but that's because it's true...Do you want to know who am I suppose to give a gift to?"-

"Who?"-

"Aguma."-She answered as if it was nothing.-"Do I know him that well? Not really. But he's still my friend and I want the gift to be special. So, do you know what I plan to do?"-

"What?"-

"I'll give him something from the heart."-Madoka answered with a bright smile.-"I noticed there was something he needed in this weather, so I decided to make it for him. I don't really know what he wanted but I know he will like my gift."-

"How do you know?"-Tithi was so invested in her explanation.

"Because I put the effort to think about it."-She said with a very warm tone of voice.-"You see, it doesn't matter if you don't know what a person would want as a present, or if you buy or make the gift, or if you weren't so sure it was the perfect gift but still gave it to that person."-

"But what if I'm wrong?"-

Tithi looked so conflicted and afraid that Madoka decided to put a hand on his shoulder.

"A gift can't be wrong on Christmas, some people receive things that they didn't even knew they wanted until it was given to them."-Madoka smiled.-"It's fine to know what a person wants, but it's also very hard. What matters is that you choose something because you thought of them, that's what makes a gift come from the heart. To think about that person, and show them they matter to you."-

She sighed deeply before continuing.

"You know...My parents taught me at a very young age that the meaning of Christmas isn't really presents, or cookies, or even family for that matter. It's effort. The effort you put into making someone happy is something so powerful that makes Christmas so wonderful."-She said.-"I don't know what Aguma will give me in the exchange, but I know it's something he thinks I will like despite not knowing me very much. Even if it's a last minute gift, at least he would have to put some thought on it, and I think that's enough."-

"I...I Think you are right."-Tithi finally smiled.-"So...It's okay if I don't know what Yuki wants?"-

"It's perfectly okay."-Madoka said.-"I know you want me to give you more clues of what he likes, but I think looking for an specific something that you feel forced to get it's not okay. I know that you could save problem by asking him and it would still be fine because you cared enough to ask him, but where's the fun in that?"-

"I guess that's true."-Tithi jumped out of the chair.-"I feel better about this now! Hey, do you mind if I take this?"-He grabbed a decorated wall from the gingerbread house.

"Of course, well, see you later Tithi!"-

"Thanks Madoka!"-

* * *

Both Dynamis and Madoka were right, they were both basically saying Tithi shouldn't try to beat himself up for the perfect gift...And that's because it's true.

But still, he would like to have an idea of what to give to Yuki.

_"I know this goes against what your friend just told you...But if you wanted to know more about Yuki, all you needed to do was to ask."-_

That voice completely startled Tithi.

He turned around and saw the spirit of Yuki's grandfather standing right behind him. The man looked happy for some reason, considering the fact that he just laugh to himself.

"...Were you following me?"-Tithi asked the pretty obvious question, it was kinda hard not to considering how weird he felt.-"Wait, how did you knew I could hear you?"-He asked the other obvious question.

Yuki's grandfather only shrugged and smiled.

_"I kind of suspected that you could see me for a while now, ever since that time you stared at me."-_He answered as if it was nothing.-"_And I kinda eavesdropped in your conversation with your friend back at the river, which I shouldn't have done in the first place, and I apologize for that kind of behavior."-_

Tithi couldn't avoid to giggle.

"So, you are the reason Yuki talks funny!"-He laughed as he walked over a bench and decided to sit down.

_"I think so, if you consider the fact that I raised him, I believe it's pretty safe to assume that he picked up some of my language...And interests...And mannerisms...And overall dressing style..."-_He laughed softly, but that laugh not only faded so quick but it sounded really fake.-"_I pretty much ruined him."-_

"That's not true! He is alright!"-Tithi reassured him.-"Yuki is not a meanie or stupid! You made him a nice person...But why are you near him all the time? Isn't it boring?"-

The old man's spirit pretended to be able to sit with the little boy, even if he was pretty much just floating in the bench.

_"I don't really know the answer_ myself..."-He sighed-_"I think I'm just worried about him...He spends so much time working with the WBBA and what little time he has, he uses it for bey-battling."-_

That statement genuinely confused Tithi.

"But...He likes doing that."-He protested.

_"Well, he does. But that's not all he likes."-_Yuki's grandfather pointed out.-"_You know, people are not so two-dimensional. They have more characteristics and interests and Yuki...Everything he does nowadays is just what he thinks I would have like him to do. He is so absorbed by astronomy, work, and beyblade that is like he is obligated to like it...He doesn't do things for himself anymore. He stopped reading those weird horror books he loves just because he considered them a distraction, in fact; I haven't hear him whistle or sing in months. I'm not saying he has to play the violin constantly, but if my boy is depriving himself from music; then something is mostly definitely wrong."-_

He realized how he was letting his frustration go on and on and decided to sigh.

_"I apologize for that...I just...I kinda wish he would distract himself once in a while."-_The ghost confessed with a very sad tone of voice.-"_I don't want him to think his life is something he has to dedicate to me, I understand that he is a lot like me, but I just want him to be a lot more like himself."-_

"I think...If you want me to remind him that he should have fun more..."-Tithi smiled warmly.-"I think I could do it."-

_"Really?"-_

"Yeah! Besides, you just gave me the perfect idea for his gift!"-Tithi nodded and laughed.-"But don't worry, I will also make a gift for you! And it will be to remind Yuki that he shouldn't just do things he feels forced to do, but things he likes!"-

_"That..."-_Yuki's grandfather smiled warmly.-"_That would be wonderful...Thank you."-_

"No problem! Merry Christmas!"-

_"Merry Christmas."-_

* * *

The night of the party had come, every single one of the young bladers was enjoying a good time. Then, 12:00 came and it was time for the gift exchange.

There were many laughs, but one essentially got a huge jaw drop.

"...A book with pick-up lines?"-Kyoya couldn't believe what Dynamis had just given him.

Dynamis nodded and started laughing softly.

"I asked King for help."-

Ah, that explains it.

"Well...Thanks."-Kyoya decided not to get mad and just laugh to himself.

"Thank _you,_ for this colorful..."-The guy with lilac hair couldn't finish the sentence due to him not knowing what he just got.-"I'm sorry, what's this?"-

"It's a dreamcatcher."-The king of all beasts answered with confusion.-"I thought that maybe they were used in your culture or something."-

"...I'm going to appreciate the thought, and pretend you didn't just said that."-He smiled, you could tell there was anger underneath that smile.

On the other side of the room, Madoka had approached Aguma.

"Merry Christmas."-She said as she gave him a blue box with a purple ribbon on it.

Aguma accepted it but didn't said anything, he was a man of few words, so that didn't surprised his friend. However, he gave her a small pink bag that contained her gift.

The young mechanic opened the bag and found a hairpin with a cherry blossom on it, she smiled and looked up.

"It's beautiful, thank you."-Madoka said to her friend, who just blushed and opened his gift.

Inside of the box there was a violet scarf, it had Aguma's name embroidered on it. The legendary blader of Saturn looked very surprised by this gesture.

"Did you made this...For me?"-He asked softly.

"Yes."-Madoka nodded.-"I thought you could use one in this weather, and I think this color looks great on you."-She laughed.

"I-I also thought the flower would look great on you, b-but if you don't like it it's oka-"-

"Oh, don't worry."-She reassured him as she put the clip on her hair.-"I love it. Merry Christmas, Aguma."-

"M-merry Christmas."-Aguma mumbled, it was loud enough for her to hear it.

Madoka was about to say something else to him, however, somebody tapped on her shoulder.

The girl with blue eyes turned around and ended seeing the last person she wished to see that night.

"Oh...Hello Tetsuya."-She greeted him out of cordiality. Her tone was nowhere near friendly.-"Are you enjoying the party?"-

The crab lover nodded and extended his arms to put an object before her.

"Here."-It was the only thing he said.

The girl looked at the object, it was a card. She opened it and started reading what it said on the inside.

"I'm sorry for the time I kidnapped you and for the times I tricked your friends."-She began to read out loud.-"You were nice to me despite of what I did, and I shouldn't treat you that way. I know we may not be friends, but I hope you can forgive me."-

Madoka looked at the card, it was decorated with drawings of crabs that had big smiles on their faces...She wondered if it had something to do with the time she told him he should smile more.

"Uh...Thanks."-She thanked the guy and he just nodded.-"D-did...Did you drew these?"-She pointed at the little crabs on the card.

Again, she nodded.

"They are pretty."-She giggled.

Honestly, Tetsuya was expecting her to laugh at his face or to yell at him. This response was...Not what he would imagine.

But it was nice.

So, he decided to smile.

Meanwhile, Benkei and Gingka were exchanging gifts. They made each other happy with their gifts, but what made them crack with laughter was the fact that King gave Kenta a shirt with the words 'Foxy Grandma' on it. However, before he could laugh even more, someone tapped on Benkei's shoulder.

"Huh?"-The guy with purple hair turned around.-"Oh...It's you."-

"M-meow, hi!"-Motti waved her hand and smiled nervously.

"What do you want?"-Benkei asked with annoyance. Usually he wasn't this rude, but he asked Madoka to keep this traitorous cat away from him.

"Um...I-I...Meow, I-I wanted to apologize..."-Motti said with a genuine look.-"I know what I did during our battle hurt you...It was wrong for me to play you like that...I just thought that if I win, Johannes would want me around again but...That's not excuse for tricking an opponent like that...I'm sorry"-

Out of all things...Benkei didn't expected an apology.

Geez, now he felt bad for holding a grudge against her.

"It's okay..."-Benkei started to laugh nervously.-"I-It's in the past!"-

That response made the girl with green eyes smile.

"Meow! A-and I made you this!"-

She gave him a small stuffed bull, the young blader took it in his hands and smiled.

"Thanks!"-He said sincerely.-"Uh...M-merry Christmas."-

"Meow, Merry Christmas!"-She greeted back.

After she said that, Benkei noticed that all of the sudden she got distracted with something. So he turned around and pointed his eyes to the direction Motti was staring at.

Wait is she starring at...Why would she-? Unless...

_No way..._

"Why are you starring at Yuki so much?"-He asked with a smirk.

That question caught her off guard, it made her jump in surprise and blush really hard.

"M-meow! Nothing!"-

"Wait a second...I thing I know what's happening here."-

"Uh, n-nothing's happening!"-

"You...and him?..."-

"M-meow, No! I-I don't what to talk about it! Talk about what?! M-meow! I-Is it hot in here?!"-

"You have a thing for Yuki, don't you!"-

"...Meow?"-

Benkei couldn't help but laugh, he then put his right arm around Motti.

"Don't worry, kid!"-He smiled.-"Your secret's safe with me!"-

"Uh...Meow, thanks."-She smiled a little bit.-"I mean...It would be nice if he liked me, b-but I wouldn't know where to start."-

"It's okay! If you need help to get close to him just ask me! I'll help you win him over! Because nothing is more powerful than the power of..."-

"Love?"-

"Benkei."-

* * *

Tithi had barely finished Yuki's gift before the party, it was pretty obvious since his clothes were stain with paint. But he didn't cared, he was happy to finish it in time, and was completely excited to give it to his friend.

"Yuki!"-The little boy ran to the blader of Mercury's direction.

"Uh? Oh, hi Tithi!"-Yuki smiled.-"I was just looking for you."-

"Sorry!"-Tithi giggled.-"I was late, but I had something to do before the party. But here!"-

Yuki gladly accepted the box his friend just put in his hands and also gave him one himself.

"Merry Christmas, Tithi."-The boy with blue eyes said with a content tone of voice.-"I hope you like it."-

Tithi excitedly opened the box and was blown away by what was inside.

"Is this...Quetzalcoatl?"-Tithi whispered with astonishment as he took the little wood figure in his hand and started to admire it up close.

"Y-yeah!"-Yuki laugh with a bit of embarrassment.-"I made it myself! To tell the truth, Quetzalcoatl is one of the most fascinating gods my grandfather ever taught me about. To get it right was a real challenge, and I'm sorry if I messed it up with the painting a little bit. I know the spirit of your bey is just golden and white, but wanted this one to be colorful, like you!"-

"It's perfect!"-Tithi said sincerely.-"It's just how I imagined the real Quetzalcoatl looks!"-

"Really?"-

"Yeah! I love it so much!"-Tithi laughed and grabbed his bey out of his pocket.-"And I think he likes it too!"-

"T-that's good to know."-Yuki mumbled as he opened his gift.-"Is this a...How did you-"-

The legendary blader of Mercury interrupted himself and looked at his friend, his gaze was saying it all. _Is this really for me? _That's what his expression was telling Tithi, and the little boy only nodded in response.

Yuki took the object from the box with extreme care and exanimated it with extreme care. It was a violin, but not just any violin, it was painted with blue and black, and it had a lot of starts on it...Wait, those are the colors of the stains in Tithi's clothes. Did he painted this himself? It was so beautiful. It resembled a nocturnal sky, but then he noticed the stars on it were actually constellations and...They were all the constellations of the legendary bladers, there was Sagittarius, Orion, Pegasus, Quetzalcoalt, and...Right next to it was Sirius, which for the Egyptians was considered to be Anubis.

The boy was speechless, he hadn't hold a violin ever since...Well...In a long time.

"I-I don't know what to say..."-Yuki mumbled.-"H-how did you even knew that I played the violin?"-

Tithi just shrugged.

"I asked around."-Tithi giggled.-"I know that you haven't play in a long time but...Whenever I'm feeling sad, music it's what helps me to be happy again. And...I thought it could do the same thing for you."-

"Thank you...Thank you so much."-Maybe it was the way he said it, but Yuki made it seem as if he was trying to contain some tears.

Tithi smiled warmly and decided to threw his arms around his friend. Who was startled by this kind of physical contact, but ended hugging him back.

"Yuki, I know you really love your work and beyblade."-Tithi started to tell Yuki what his grandfather wanted him to hear.-"But feeling good with yourself it's also important. It's no fun if you feel forced to do what you like for other people, so try not to push yourself to hard and have fun. You don't have to feel bad for being happy because...You don't owe your life to anyone."-

Even if Tithi couldn't see his friend's face because of the hug, he heard perfectly how Yuki sniffed a bit and then nodded.

In the end the broke the hug and Yuki started to giggle for some reason.

"I haven't play in a long time."-He looked at the instrument once again.-"What if I'm a little rusty?"-

"Only one way to find out."-Tithi giggled.-"Play something!"-

Even though he would normally oppose to something like that, he ended up nodding and placed the instrument on the left side on his neck.

Yuki closed his eyes, the first few notes came out a little hard and forced. But as he kept playing, his fingers suddenly started to feel more familiar with the violin. So much so that he started to form a melody in no time.

Tithi blinked...That...That really sounded familiar.

"Say that I'm crazy...Or call me a fool..."-Yuki sang almost quietly. It was a song his grandfather taught him.-"But last night it seemed...That I dreamed about you...When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song..."-

"Versos que tuyos son...Y el recuerdo nos dio!"-

Yuki opened his eyes and saw how Tithi grabbed his guitar and started to play along with him. Everyone in the party stared at them. Honestly, He didn't really knew what to do on this situation.

So, he opted for playing louder and more vigorously.

"Una melodía bella que el alma tocó!"-Tithi sang in Spanish, but Yuki knew exactly what part of the song was it.

"And the rhythm that rattles us down to our bones!"-He sang.-"Our love for each other will live on forever!"-

"En el latido de mi corazón!"-Tithi sang with joy as his fingers danced through the strings.-"Amor verdadero! Nos une por siempre!"-

"In every beat of my proud corazón!"-Yuki sang and made Tithi look at him in surprise for that one last word.-"How's my Spanish?"-He whispered but without stopping the music.

"Not bad, Orejón!"-Tithi laughed, he knew Yuki was completely unaware of that he just called him 'Big ears'. But he decided to stop the talk and continuing with the song-"Ay mi familia! Oiga mi gente! Canten a coro!"-

"Let it be known!"-Yuki quickly joined.-"Our love for each other will live on forever!"-

"En el latido de mi corazón!"-Tithi sang.-"Ay mi familia! Oiga mi gente! Canten a coro, Nuestra cancion! Amor verdadero! Nos une por siempre!"-

"In every beat of my proud corazón!"-This time, they both sang the last part together.

The room was filled with clapping and cheering. Some of their friends were even asking for another song.

Yuki laughed and looked at Tithi, basically his eyes were asking him permission for another duet. But there was something that took over his attention.

There was...Someone behind Tithi...

It was a woman, and she was also holding a guitar...She...

She looked a lot like Tithi...

How weird...


End file.
